


Ned

by LadyOfTheSouthernIsles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheSouthernIsles/pseuds/LadyOfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: I still think of you Ned...





	Ned

I still think of you Ned,  
when the fog wraps its fingers around the moon  
and the Barber cuts down the valley.  
Greymouth to Dobson, three-up on a 50,  
and stolen cat-boxes for helmets.  
The cops weren’t amused; we were legless with laughter,  
got kicked up the arse and sent on our way.  
Things sure were different then.

And I think of you Ned,  
on a slow Sunday night   
with the wreck of the weekend behind me,   
and work to look forward to.  
 _Sunday Horrors_ on telly – giant ants eating Yanks –  
and the usual crew over to watch it.  
You’d peed in my bath so I Black Flagged your beer  
and the boys joked and laughed as you sculled it.  
Life sure was different then.

Yeah, I think of you Ned,  
when the westerly blows   
and the storms settle in,  
and the grey days go on forever.  
You snorted tequila to wash down the worm  
found green in the bush after DOC dropped 1080  
smoked it with Muzza and then did datura  
Max-Factored the chemist – the judge didn’t laugh –  
You sure were different then.

I still think of you Ned,  
when the sun blazes down on a bright summer day  
and the waves roll in from the Tasman.  
Committed to Seaview and nuked with Prolixin,  
discharged and sent to a halfway house,  
you’re let loose once a week so we go to the pub,  
shoot pool, drink beer, and you’re back to square one,  
so I stop going down – ’cause I do you no good,  
then you ring and ask why, and Ned,  
how do I tell you? 

Things are different now.


End file.
